warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Stechpalmenblatt
Über mich Hi, ich lese, male, backe, schreibe gerne, lese und schreibe in deutsch und englisch ;) Ich spiele Pois, LED-Pois und DevilStick, tanze gerne, schreibe Choreographien für Pois und DevilStick, höre gerne Musik und ja, das wars ^^ Warrior Cats lese ich nur auf englisch, weil ich die Beltz-Übersetzungen grauenhaft finde. Ich besuche ein Gymnasium. Ich besitze einen großen Hund (Lion)^^ und einen kleinen schwarzen Kater (siehe unten) Mein Lesestand: => siehe unten xD Gelesene WarriorCats Bücher: Orginal Warriors Series: *Into the Wild - In die Wildnis *Fire and Ice - Feuer und Eis *Forest of Secrets - Geheimnis des Waldes *Rising Storm - Vor dem Sturm *A dangoures Path - Gefährliche Spuren *The darkest hour - Stunde der Finsternis Warriors - The new Prophecy *Midnight - Mitternacht *Moonrise - Mondschein *Dawn - Morgenröte *Starlight - Sternenglanz *Twilight - Dämmerung *Sunset - Sonnenuntergang Warriors - Power of Three *The Sight - Der geheime Blick *Dark River - Fluss der Finsternis *Outcast - Verbannt *Eclipse *Long Shadows *Sunrise Warriors - Omen of the stars *The Fourth Apprentice *Fading Echoes *Night Whispers *Sign of the Moon *The Forgotten Warrior *The Last Hope Warriors - Dawn of the Clans *The Sun Trail E-Books *Hollyleaf's Story *Mistystar's Omen *Wolkensterns Reise - Cloudstar's Journey Super Editions *Firestar's Quest - Feuersterns Mission *Bluestar's Prophecy *Skyclan's Destiny - Das Schicksal des WolkenClans *Crookedstar's Promise *Yellowfang's Secret Warriors Field Guide *Secrets of the Clans *Cats of the Clans *Code of the Clans - Das Gesetz der Krieger *Battles of the Clans Was man über mich wissen sollte ^^ *Ich bin Pessimist(in) *Ich hasse '''Justin Biber und solche in die Art *Ich bin eigentlich schon mindestens fünfmal gestorben, was nicht zuletzt an Leys Fahrkünsten liegt o.O *Ich verabscheue die Beltz-Übersetzungen *Ich liebe Fantasy (also so was wie der Herr der Ringe, Die Tribute von Panem,...) *Ich habe einen aggressiven schwarzen Kater (kommt mir also bloß nicht mit Aberglauben) und einen '''großen '''Hund *Ich hasse ziemlich oft mein Internet, weil es immer sein kann, dass es mich aus dem Chat schmeißt *Ich bin kein(e) Psychopath(in) *Ich habe oft eine Kettensäge in der Tasche wenn ich den Chat betrete (zur selbstverteidigung) *Ich lebe nicht in Bayern, sondern in FRANKEN also bringt das auf gar keinen Fall durcheinander *Psycho-Blick* *Wenn jemand Schinken sagt, krieg ich einen LachFlash (das hat seine Gründe, also wundert euch nicht) *Ich kann nicht wirklich malen :/ *Wenn ich unausgeschlafen bin erzähl ich schlechte Witze á la **90% aller Jugendlichen würden kreischen und heulen, wenn sich Justin Biber von einem Hochhaus stürzen würde. Ich gehöre zu den 10% die ein wenig Verstand haben, sich Popcorn holen würden und sich wundern würden, dass der Typ es einmal in seinem Leben schafft für Unterhaltung zu sorgen. **Sagt das Schaf zum Rasenmäher "mäh" darauf der Rasenmäher "Mäh halt selber" **Ich kann auf über 5000 Sprachen schweigen *Falls ihr euch über meinen Nutzernamen wundern solltet: Ich habe mich nach Hollyleaf benannt, die korrekt übersetzt eben Stechpalmenblatt heißen würde. Diese dummen Ar***l***er von Beltz haben sie allerdings mit Distelpfote übersetzt *Psychblick* *Ich bin '''nicht besonders gläubig, aber macht bitte trotzdem keine Witze über Gott, wenn ich im Chat bin, die finde ich nämlich trotzdem nicht im geringsten lustig *Ich schreibe, lese, fotografiere und male (obwohl ich's nicht kann) gerne *Ich liebe Ironie und Sarkasmus *Ich hab oft ziemlich miese Laune, also wundert euch nichtthumb|Mohrle Über mein Hauskätzchen^^ Mohrle Also ich habe selbst ein kleines Hauskätzchen. Er heißt Mohrle und ist eine relativ aggressive Hauskatze. Nun gut, da ich einen schwarzen Kater als Haustier habe, sollte es nicht mehr besonders verwunderlich sein, dass ich Aberglauben verabscheue. Mohrle wird dieses Jahr am 24. August vier Jahre alt. Er ist kastriert und eine reine Hauskatze, die das Haus nie verlässt. Er fängt wenn vorhanden, Mäuse im Keller und auf dem Dachboden. thumb|left|Mein kleines Hauskätzchen^^ Peter Peter ist vor drei Jahren im Alter von 17 Jahren an Wasser in der Lunge gestorben Ich vermisse ihn immer noch, er war einfach immer für mich da : thumb|Für mein Peterle :'( Bilder für Freunde Für Waschmittel.png|Für Waschmittel Für brombeer.png|Für Brombeer Für saphir.png|Für Saphir Für ley.png|Für Ley Sehr.komisch.aussehende.Katze.png|Für Star (Meine erste Katze^^) ByHollyfürLeo.jpg|Für Leo Für Waschmittel xD.png|Nochmal für Waschmittel Für L&S.png|Für L&S Meine Siggi^^ 15:38, 15. Mär. 2013 (UTC) - Danke Sprenkel! Meine Lieblingscharaktere: Hollyleaf - Sie ist ehrlich und steht zu dem was sie getan hat. Obwohl sie wegläuft ist sie im Herzen eine Donner-Clan- Katze, sie ist außerordentlich loyal und stirbt lieber um einen Clangefährten zu retten, als zuzusehen und nicht zu handeln. Jayfeather - Er ist blind und lässt sich davon nicht unterkriegen. Er ist nicht wie die anderen Heiler/innen, die es nie wagen würden einem verstorbenen Mitglied des Clans zu wiedersprechen. Obwohl er nicht sehen kann ist er da und versucht wenigstens Flametail zu retten. es ist ja nicht seine Schuld dass er es nicht schafft. Kein anderer hat es überhaupt versucht. Spottedleaf - Sie ist eine wunderschöne Kätzin, die sicher jeden als Gefährten haben könnte. Obwohl sie in Feuerstern verliebt ist tut sie alles dafür, dass er mit Sandsturm glücklich wird und sie stirbt dafür, dass seine Liebe überlebt, was sie sogar selbst sagt Half Moon - Sie verliert ihre große Liebe Jay's Wing immer und immer wieder, doch sie gibt nicht auf. Als ihr stamm zu verhungern droht bleibt sie trotzdem in den Bergen, da ihr Jay's Wing versprochen hat, dass der Stamm überleben wird. Außerdem hofft sie, dass sie nach ihrem Tod von ihren Ahnen aufgenommen wird und Jay's Wing wiedersieht. Sie gibt die Hofffnung nie auf und das finde ich so bewundernswert. Ivypool - Anfangs mochte ich sie nicht so, aber später ist sie ganz okay. Allerdings werde ich ihr wohl nie verzeihen, dass wegen ihr Hollyleaf gestorben ist. Wenigstens rächt sie ihren Tod, immerhin etwas. Mothwing - Ich finde es toll von ihr, dass sie offen dazu steht, dass sie nicht an den Sternenclan glaubt, obwohl sie als Heilerin eine sehr enge Verbindung mit ihm haben müsste. Trotzdem tut sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende um ihren Clangefährten zu helfen und respektiert den Glauben der anderen. Blossomfall - Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich mag sie einfach. Es ist ja nicht ihre Schuld, dass Millie sich nur um ihre Schwester kümmert. An ihrer Stelle wäre ich dann wohl auch auf die Lügen von Thistleclaw hereingefallen. Letzten Endes kämpft sie dann aber doch auf Seiten ihres Clans. Beetlewhisker - Er steht zu seiner Meinung und stellt sich Brokenstar in den Weg. Dazu braucht man Mut. Meinen Respekt. Hätten ihn andere unterstützt, hätte er vielleicht nicht für seine Ehrlichkeit mit seinem Leben bezahlen müssen. Feathertail - Sie liebt Krähenfeder und stirbt für ihn, ihr eigenes Leben erscheint ihr dabei nicht wichtig. Außerdem schämt sie sich nicht dafür eine Halb-clan-Katze zu sein. Sie ist auch nicht böse, dass Krähenfeder eine neue Gefährtin hat, sondern freut sich für ihn und wacht über ihn und seine Jungen. Mistystar - Sie nimmt es relativ gelassen auf, als Blaustern ihnen offenbart, dass sie ihre Mutter ist. Außerdem soll ihr das erst einmal jemand nachmachen als Halb-Clan-Katze zur Anführerin aufzusteigen. Twaynpelt - Sie steht loyal zu ihrem Vater und hat den Mut ihr Junges nach ihm zu benennen, obwohl jeder die Verbindung zu Tigerstern herstellen wird. Flametail - Er ist einfach viel zu früh gestorben, aber ohne ihn wäre es vielleicht viel schlimmer gekommen. Gray Wing - Er ist hilfsbereit und gibt sich immer Mühe ein gutes Verhältnis gegenüber allen Katzen aufzubauen. Er ist der erste der sich mit Wind und Gorse anfreundet, er versucht mit seinem Bruder ein gutes Verhältnis zu haben, er gibt sich die Schuld an Bright Streams Tod, er nimmt Jagged Peak auf, als er von Clear Sky verstoßen wird, er kümmert sich um Thunder, obwohl dessen Mutter Storm sich für Clear Sky entschieden hat und obwohl er ihn verstoßen könnte, ihn Clear Sky ins Lager setzen. Als sein Bruder sein Junges nicht anerkennt nimmt er es auf. Der Arme. Turtle Tail, seine erste Liebe wird zum Hauskätzchen, Storm entscheidet sich für seinen Bruder.. Hoffentlich hat er das nächste Mal mehr Glück. Meine Hasscaractere: Hawkfrost - Er wollte Feuerstern und Brombeerkralle umbringen! Er ist echt keinen Deut besser als sein Vater - wie konnte er nur und die Arme Mottenflügel! Er hat echt alle belogen und betrogen, seine Schwester zur Heilerin werden lassen, nur damit er mehr Macht hat! Machtgieriges Ar***l***!!! Und dann hat er auch noch Hollyleaf ermordet!!! Briarlight - Ich weiß ich weiß, die Arme, wie kann man sie nur hassen?! Also mal im Ernst, was hat sie bittesehr geleistet? Gar nichts. Sie sitzt nur rum, lässt sich von Millie bemuttern, lässt zu, dass ihre Schwester vernachlässigt wird und wegen ihr ist Langschweif gestorben! Ohne sie wäre Blossomfall auch nicht so geworden wie sie ist. Ich mag sie einfach nicht, wie sie immer rumtut und von allen Mitleid will! Millie - Sie glaubt ja auch, dass Graustreif sie liebt, oder? Sie war meiner Meinung nach nie die richtige Gefährtin für ihn. Und ist noch immer voll verweichlicht wegen ihrem früheren Hauskätzchenleben. Immer nur oh, die arme Briarlight, oh die Arme,... Darüber vernachlässigt sie die ganze Zeit ihre anderen Jungen! Blossomfall ist doch nur in den Dark Forest gegangen, weil sie Aufmerksamkeit wollte! Tigerstern - Wie sein Sohn Habichtfrost, einfach dumm, machtgierig und es ist gut, dass er tot ist. Ohne ihn wäre Blaustern nicht gestorben, ohne ihn wäre Rußpelz nicht ihr Leben lang ein Krüppel gewesen, er hat Geißel in den Wald gebracht und ohne ihn hätte es niemals Habichtfrost gegeben, der Hollyleaf getötet hat! Vielleicht lag es ja an seiner Ausbildung durch Thistleclaw, aber trotzdem - ich hasse ihn einfach! Brokenstar - Er hat so viele arme, unschuldige Jungen ermordet, er hat seinen Vaterauf dem Gewissen, damit er Anführer wurde, hat seiner Mutter den Mord an zwei unschuldigen Jungen angehängt um sie zu verbannen und als Blaustern Gnade gezeigt hat hat er sie verraten und mit Tigerstern Komplotte geschmiedet! Mir tut nur Gelbzahn leid, dass sie ihr verdammtes Junges zweimal umbringen musste. Thistleclaw - Schön, zu Snowfur warst du freundlich und vielleicht lag es an deiner Ausbildung im dunklen Wald aber du hast Tigerstern ausgebildet und vielleicht wäre es ohne dich nie so weit gekommen, dass er ein solch schlechtes Leben führt, seine Söhne im Dark Forest trainiert, dass Hawkfrost so wird wie er und Hollyleaf tötet! Wenigstens hast du aber deinen Sohn Weißpelz in Ruhe gelassen! Mapleshade - Ich hasse dich. Nicht zuletzt durch deine Schuld sind Rainflower, Shellheart, Willowbreeze, Willowkit, Minnowkit, Silverstream und so viele andere gestorben! Und dann hast du auch noch Tüpfelblatt auf dem Gewissen! Ein Jammer, dass Sandsturm dich nicht getötet hat! Clear Sky - Wie konntest du deine Gefährtin weggehen lassen, deinen Bruder ausschließen, der dir immer loyal war, deinen Sohn nicht anerkennen und deinen anderen Bruder beinahe bekämpfen! Jagged Peak ist dir durch die Berge gefolgt, hat immer versucht es dir recht zu machen und als er gestürzt ist hast du ihn aus deinem neu gebildeten Clan verstoßen?! Gray Wing musste Fox ja fast schon töten, weil er ihn angegriffen hat und du hast schließlich nichts gesagt! Wie konntest du Storm gehen lassen?! Freunde aus dem Wiki xD Dämmer Drache Star L&S Waschmittel Saphir Sprenkel Fire Flocke Krähe Brombeer Bilder von Freunden frame|Danke Leo für dieses tolle Bild <3 FürHolly.byStar.png|Von Star <333333 ForHolly.jpg|Von L&S <33333333